The Crystal Games
by Annabeth Pie
Summary: Equestria lost the War against Sombra. Exciting turns happen in Equestria, and the rules are changing. Changing so much... Little Ponies, hold onto your tails! The Reaping is about to begin!
1. Prolouge

Cadence, Shining Armor, and the six had lost the war against Sombra. He successfully took over the Crystal Empire, and soon all of Equestria. All that was left was to divide the land into nine districts. His list went something like this:

CAPITOL

contains: Crystal Empire

Product: Nothing

Living Conditions: Great! Amazing, even! With the Crystal Heart to protect the Capitol, nothing could go wrong!

DISTRICT 1

contains: Canterlot

Product: Luxury

Living conditions: Nearly as good as the Capitol's

Memorable Characters that live there: Lyra and Bon Bon

DISTRICT 2

Contains: Manehatten

Product: Clothing

Living conditions: Mostly apartments and small condos, not the end of the world

Memorable characters that live there: Rarity and Coco

DISTRICT 3

Contains: Cloudsdale

Product: Weather

Living conditions: Pretty nice, being on clouds and all

Memorable Characters that live there: Rainbow Dash & the former Wonderbolts

DISTRICT 4

Contains: Griffonstone

Product: Food

Living conditions: Not so great, being made out of stone and all

Memorable Characters that live there: Pinkie Pie, the Cakes, Gallus, Gilda, and Grandpa Gruff

DISTRICT 5

Contains: The Everfree Forest

Product: Magical Items

Living conditions: One of the worst, being in the middle of the forest

Memorable Characters that live there: Twilight, Trixie, and Sweetie Bell

DISTRICT 6

Contains: Dodge City

Product: Transport

Living conditions: Ok, the most like a city out of them all

Memorable Characters that live there: Scootaloo

DISTRICT 7

Contains: The Changeling Hive & Dragon Lands

Product: Armor and Weapons

Living conditions: Pretty good, since it wasn't much of a change

Memorable Characters that live there: Smolder, Thorax, and Ocellus

DISTRICT 8

Contains: YakYakastan

Product: Music

Living conditions: Again, mostly yaks so not that much change

Memorable Characters that live there: Yona and Brotherford

DISTRICT 9

Contains: Ponyville and Appleoosa

Product: Apples

Living conditions: Downright horrible

Memorable Characters that live there: The Apple Family, Fluttershy, Sandbar, Cozy Glow, Cadence, Shining Armor

Sombra smiled to himself. In a few years, once everyone got used to the districts...

Oh, He was going to have FUN


	2. The Day Before the Reaping

**_100 Moons Later (2 years-in this fanfic every 50 moons is a year)_**

 **Twilight's POV**

"Trixie...Trixie!" I hollered, running through the forest.

Oh, where did she go now? It felt like every day she'd disappear then I would have to find her again. I started to get worried-Sombra would be making a mandatory Equestria Wide announcement. If I couldn't find her in time, we would both be in big trouble. Then I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie will not be contained!" Trixie cried, using her magic to braid together daisies.

"Trixie!" I scolded.

"Gah!" she cried in surprise, twisting the wilting daisies into a knot. "Twilight?"

"Yes, Trixie," I groaned. "Come on, you need to come back to the village!"

" _I_ will tell you where _I_ go!" She scoffed.

"Trixie..." I paused. "Fine. Stay here. Not my fault if you get in trouble."

"Yes, it is!" She exclaimed. " _You're_ my roommate!"

I groaned once again. I guess we were responsible for each other's actions-hence the District 5 Act of the 7th Moon-so I had to get her back.

"Trixie, you have one more chance," I said through clenched teeth.

Trixie just ignored me. So, like it usually ended, I lifted her with my magic, and walked back.

"Trixie, you need to stop doing this!" I hissed.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

" _Fine_ Twilight!" Trixie moaned.

I groaned again as we made it back to the house. Thankfully, the scroll arrived once I stepped in. _That_ was a close one.

"Dear citizens of Equestria," I read aloud. "I hope you are all having a fine time in the new Equestria."

"More or less," Trixie groaned.

I rolled my eyes, and continued. "However, a few Uprisings have begun. Don't need tp name, but I will. Districts 9, 7, and 3. So, I will be organizing a little something called The Crystal Games,"

 **Rarity's POV**

"Two ponies, a mare and a colt, from ages 12 to 25 will be Reaped tomorrow afternoon at 2."

 **Pinkie's POV**

"Or griffon/griffonette, changling/changlingette, dragon/dragoness"

 **Rainbow's POV**

"We will accept volunteers, of course. Don't want others stealing all the glory, do we?"

 **Twilight's POV**

"So remember, be there or be squared."

"That doesn't make sense," Trixie noticed.

"I know," I sighed. "Squared?"

"No, I mean the Uprisings. I get it, but I don't."

"I have a feeling Sombra was going to do this anyways, Uprisings or not," I muttered.

"TWILIIIIIGHT!!"

 **Pinkie's POV**

"Sugar, spice, and everything nice!" I exclaimed, putting together a special Reaping cakkkeeeee.

Pumpkin and Pound weren't old enough, The Cakes were _too_ old (no offense), and yeah. I was technically eligable, but my name's in uno times since it's everypony's first time.

I was smearing on some white icing when there was a knock at the door. Confused, I opened it up.

"Gallus?" I asked. "What are you-"

He sped past me and hid behind the baking counter.

"Well, _that_ was inreresting." I turned. Gallus? Tell me what's going on."

 **Twilight's POV**

The door swang open, and Sweetie Bell ran in.

"Sweetie Bell?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

I heard numerous crashes, and whimpering.

"SWEETIE BELL!"

"Twilight, I need parchmemt! It's an emergency!" She cried.

I sighed, and found the parchment, quills, and ink in a box. I gave them to Sweetie Bell.

"Why do you need them?" I asked, confused. "You've never came in here before."

"I'm...sending one to Rarity cause, uh, I'm definatley staying here."

"Sweetie Belle!" I cried out. "Are you running away to District 2?!"

 **Pinkie's POV**

"And yeah," Gallus finished.

"Let me get this straight," I began. "Grandpa Gruff is made that you chipped paint and now your running from him?"

"I guess...yeah."

"Fine, you can stay."


End file.
